Double The Joy
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Wemma is pregnant again :


Emma was almost halfway through her pregnancy and Will and Emma we're getting ready to go to the doctors to find out the sex of the baby. Emma hasn't had an ultrasound done since the day of the accident so she figured they would go and get another one to make sure everything was fine.

At the doctors Emma was nervous "Will, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me Babe as long as he or she is healthy."

"I kind of want another girl, but I also kind of want another boy"

"Well I guess we will find out soon what we're having" Will smiled

The doctor called them in and guided them to room. Will helped Emma change into a gown and helped her up onto the examining table. Will held onto Emma's hand as he could tell she was nervous. A nurse came in a started to do the ultrasound and at first she looked at it and had a puzzled look on her face and left the room to go get the doctor.

"Will there's something wrong with the baby, why else would she go and get the doctor" Emma started crying

"Emma don't worry she might not be able to get a good picture or maybe she wants to make sure of the sex before actually telling us, I'm sure there is nothing wrong babe"

The doctor walked in with the nurse following behind him "Let's take a look and see what we have here" the doctor said and he could see the worry in Emma's face "Nothing to worry about Emma the baby is fine I just wanted to double check something first" the doctor said as Emma let out a sigh of relief. The doctor smiled at the ultrasound and turned the screen towards Will and Emma "You see that right there" pointing at the screen "you're pregnant with a boy, but then when you look from this direction you're having a girl" The doctor said as Will and Emma looked confused at each other then back at the doctor "Congratulations you're expecting twins" Will and Emma looked shocked but happy at the same time.

"Wait a second twins? Two babies are in there?" Will said. Emma felt Will let go of her hand and heard a thump on the floor.

"Will!" Emma yelled as she noticed Will passed out

The nurse went over to Will "We tend to get those reactions from fathers even when it's not their first time usually the news of twins is a lot to take in"

Emma looked down on the floor and saw Will was coming out of his unconsciousness "Sweetheart are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine just a little embarrassed" Will said with a ashamed look on his face not even looking at Emma

"Don't worry Will, this happens all the time nothing to be ashamed of" the doctor said as he handed Will a cup of water.

"I just can't believe it twins! A boy and a girl." Will said as he looked at Emma smiling. Emma smiled back at him

Will was able to finally stand up straight and Will and Emma made their way to the car and headed home. "I can't believe it sweetheart we are having twins this is wonderful" Emma couldn't stop smiling.

Will was happy but scared at the same time all these questions started running though his mind _what is Emma's petite body can't handle twins? What if she gives birth to a premie like Michael again? _

"Will?" Emma's words echoed through Wills head and he came back to reality

"What?"

"Were you even listening to me just now?" Emma said with a grin

"No sorry I was just thinking" Will said with one of those fake smiles

"Something's wrong, what is it? Is it the twins? I thought you were happy about the twins?" Emma started to ramble on and on and Will finally interrupted her

"Honey don't worry about it im just shocked still over the news it's a lot to take in"

"I know it's surprising but we can manage"

"Yeah don't worry we can manage" Will started to think _Manage? Could we? Twins mean twice the amount of diapers. Double the cost of daycare. Double the cost of everything. Were we financially able to take care of two babies? We were already just barely getting by on both of their teachers salary._

"Will? Will!" Emma said as she snapped her fingers in Will's face "You were dreaming again"

"Yeah I know but this time I was dreaming about the twins and how excited I am to meet them"

"So you're really ok with having two babies?"

"Yeah it just means we have double the joy now" Will said as he rested his hand on Emma's growing belly.


End file.
